The beggining of a beautiful Edship
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: Greetings, fellow readers! If you are reading this, then you are going to learn how I have met my friends! Double D, over and out!


A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy.

**ED, EDD N EDDY**

**THE BEGGINING OF A BEUTIFULL EDSHIP**

Greetings, my name is Eddward, but you can just call me Double D. Like you, I am a preteen, who has friends, goes to school and who sometimes is a bit of a neat freak. This story is about my arrival at the cul-de-sac and how I met Ed, Eddy and all the kids in the neighbourhood. Enjoy!

It was a sunny day of summer at Peach Creek Estates. We are at a cul-de-sac which some houses are still in construction. A moving van stops in front of on of the houses that had just been finished, followed by a car. Two tall people came out of it and then a little boy, who was about 7-years-old. He was wearing a black sock-shaped hat with three sticks of hair coming out from behind, a red orange T-shirt, purple trouser with straps, and blue sneakers.

These people were the newcomers to the neighbourhood.

Some time later, after unpacking everything…

"Now, my dear Eddward, we are going out to get a new job. In the meantime, you can do whatever you want. We will keep in touch with sticky notes, OK?" the mother explained the little boy, who apparently is called "Eddward".

"Yes mother, you can count on me." Eddward smiled.

"OK, bye my dear." Mom and Dad left, while the little boy waved good bye to them.

And so, Eddward came out of the house after keeping his room tidy and started exploring the cul-de-sac.

"Ah, this place is really beautiful." Eddward admired it. That's when he sees some people at the end of the cul-de-sac and he sees two boys there.

The first boy was about the same age as Eddward. He was short, he was wearing a large yellow shirt that went down to his feet, a curled up stick of hair on his head, a blue and green cap with a small propeller on top and red sneakers.

And the second boy was also the same age as the first boy and Eddward. He was tall, dirty, some curled up sticks of hair, a T-shit with red and white strips, a diaper and black sneakers.

The short boy was sitting in front of a turned up wagon with a arrow shaped sign that says: "Bottomless Ed" on it and it was pointing at the tall boy. The tall boy was sitting behind a TV set and holding a fork.

Eddward was exited to meet them so he walks up to them. When he got closer…

"Greetings, my family and I have just moved in!" Eddward said happily.

The short boy looks at Eddward and says: "Yo Ed! Get a load of the new kid!"

"Huh? Where?" The tall boy, who apparently is called Ed looked around except to where Eddward was.

"He's right over there." Eddy sighted, pointing at Eddward.

**Sweet drop on his head**

Ed looks at Eddward and says: "Oh, hello there new kid! My name is Ed!" He reaches his hand all dirty.

"And I'm Eddy! Welcome to the cul-de-sac!" The short boy reached his hand at Eddward, with a hand buzzer on it.

Eddward puts a glove on Ed's hand to shacks it without getting dirty.

And he only shacked Eddy's finger, so that he wouldn't touch the hand buzzer.

"It is very nice to meet you! My name is Edd also, but with two "D"s!" Eddward said.

"As in "Double D"?" Ed asked.

"Correct!" Double D said.

"Gee, isn't that a coincident? We all have the same name!" Eddy wrapped his arm over Double D's shoulders.

Ed laughs about him, Eddy and Double D to all have the same name and so did Eddy and Double D.

"Oh, it is quiet a coincident!" Double D laughed.

Eddy runs behind that turned up wagon and says: "Ok, now! Watch and be amazed, as bottomless Ed eats this entire TV set in the blink of an eye! For you, only a quarter!" Eddy hands Double D a jar to put money in it.

"I'll give you two, for it would be impossible for a normal human being to do such an incredible thing!" Double D puts two 25 cent quarters in the jar.

"In your hat, bucko!" Ed said.

"OK, show him your stuff Bottomless Ed!" Eddy told Ed.

Ed sticks the fork on the TV and lifts it up to his mouth and starts chewing it and then, he swallows it.

"Gracious! That is quiet an appetite!" Double D said amazed.

"So enjoy the show?" Eddy asked.

"Um, yeah. It was quiet something out of this world!" Double D said.

And Ed burps.

"Excuse me." Ed apologised.

"Hey Double D? I have an idea! Why don't you hang out with us?" Eddy asked.

"Why, I would be delighted!" Double D accepted the offer.

"Cool! Our new friend, Double D!" Ed said happily.

"Hey! Wanna meet the other kids in the neighbourhood?" Eddy asked.

"Sure!" Double D said.

And they were off.

The new group known as the Eds have just arrived at the playground.

"Well, here we are the playground!" Eddy said. "You know, my brother used to rule this place, but he now went his own way, to who knows where."

"I guess there is no point in asking why." Double D thought. "Oh, look, fellow people of the cul-de-sac!"

Double D walks up to a sand box where he finds two kids playing. He could see that they were younger then him and his new friends.

The first kid is a 4-year-old girl, with long orange, a pink tank top, diaper and red sneakers.

And the second kid was a little boy who was younger then the girl. He was 3-years.old, had blonde hair with a puff on the forehead and was wearing a diaper and black sneakers.

"Greetings, my family and I have just moved in!" Double D greeted happily.

The kids turn around to see him.

"Oh, hello mister, my name is Jimmy!" The little boy said.

"Well, if must know my name, it's Sarah and, unfortunately, that idiot's little sister." Sarah pointed to Ed.

"Howdy, baby sister!" Ed greeted from a distance.

"Oh, his sister? Well, my name is Eddward, but you can call me Double D!" Double D told them.

"Uh, well, it was nice of meeting you." Jimmy said as he and Sarah continued playing in the sand.

Double D rejoined with Ed and Eddy.

"You sure have a cute little sister, Ed." Double D said.

"Thank you Double D." Ed said.

"Well, when she is bossing Ed around, you think that is cute?" Eddy asked.

"Um, well, shall we continue?" Double D asked.

"Sure this way." The Eds continued walking thru the cul-de-sac.

As they were walking down the lane, they started to hear bike coming toward them.

"Uh, oh." Eddy looked behind and saw a kid riding his bike toward them.

"LOOK OUT!!!" Ed picked up Eddy and Double D and jumped on the fence as they dodged the bike.

"That was close." The Eds jumped down the fence.

"Who is that?" Double D asked as he was looking at the biker.

The biker was 7-year-old boy, wearing a green shirt, black pants, a red cap and blue sneakers.

"Hey dorks! I see that you just found your self a new dork to your dorky group!" the biker laughed.

"Dorks?" Double D asked.

"Please, don't ask." Eddy said.

"Well, get ready dorks, cause it's pounding time!" the biker rides his bike at full speed into the Eds, until…

"STOP!!!"

The biker stops in front of a girl that just appeared in front of him.

The girl was 7-years old, she has blonde hair with pigtails, a blue dress, with a black sweater over it, black sneakers and purple nails. She was in a pose of protection and had an annoyed look on her face.

"Nazz? Get out of my way, Nazz!" Kevin ordered her.

"Absolutely not!" the girl, who apparently is called Nazz, refused.

"What? Fine." The biker looks at the Eds and says: "You got lucky this time, but the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!"

And the biker rides off. The girl turns to the Eds.

"Are you OK?" She asked innocently.

"Um, y-yes, we are OK." Double D said nervously.

"Oh, you must be the new kid!" Nazz said. "Well, I'm Nazz, and you are?"

"U-um, my name…is…Eddward, b-ut, you can c-call m-me D-double D." Double D said nervously.

"Double D? That's so cute!" Nazz said. "Well, I'll see you around, and watch out for Kevin!"

Double D watches Nazz leaving, with a dreamy look on his face.

"She is so sweet." Double D thought.

"Um, well, we better get moving, we still have lot's to see!" Eddy said.

"Agreed." Double D said.

As they continued, they were now at the creek.

"My, my, this sure is quiet beautiful!" Double D said amazed.

"JERONIMO!!!" Ed jumped in the creek.

"Ed! Your mini-sized brain is gonna soak up all the water!" Eddy teased, while Double D just laughed slightly.

"WHHHOOOOAAAAA!!!"

Double D and Eddy looked up to a tree and a bald kid fell down from it and he got his had stuck between branches.

The kid was 5-years-old, wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans and sandals. He was carrying a board of wood with a happy face drawn on it with crayons.

"I did again, huh Plank?" the boy asked the board. (Weird)

"Oh, dear! We have to help him!" Double D said worriedly.

"Oh no, you don't! If we are going to help him, we'll do it, for cash!" Eddy explained.

"What? But Eddy."

"Sorry, I guess you don't want to be with us isn't it?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, all right, let's go!" Double D ran to the tree, where the boy was.

"Come on Frankenstein!" Eddy pulled Ed out of the water and ran after Double D.

When they got to the tree…

"Are you OK?" Double D asked the boy.

"Oh, hello, new kid! Yeah, I'm OK." The bald kid said. "But I could sure use a hand here."

"Threat not Johnny, I will get you down!" Ed runs up to the tree and starts pulling it down, literally.

"Good lord! He sure has strength!" Double D thought.

When the tree was down enough, Ed helped the boy, who apparently is called Johnny out of the tree.

"Thanks, you're a life saver Ed." Johnny said.

"Well, we helped, now, cup up the dough." Eddy said.

"Sure, here." Johnny gave Eddy an acorn, making him dumb fold.

"Hello there new kid! My name is Johnny 2X4, and this is Plank!" Johnny showed Plank to Double D.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Eddward, but you can just call me Double D." Double D said.

"It's nice to meet you! What's that Plank?" Johnny asked Plank. "Plank says: Nice hat, bucko!"

"Yes, well, it was nice meeting you!" Double D said.

"Bye Double D!" Johnny leaves singing while holding Plank.

"Well, shall we continue?" Double D asked Eddy, who was still dumb fold.

"Eddy?" Double D asked.

And when Double D touched Eddy.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eddy roared like a monster. "WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LITTLE TWERP!!!!!!!"

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

"Um, shall we continue?" Double D asked again.

"Continue what?" Eddy asked stupidly. "Oh yeah, let's go."

Later, back at the cul-de-sac…

"So, do you like it here?" Ed asked Double D.

"I sure do. The people are so nice, except maybe Kevin." Double D said. "I also like the natural zones that this peaceful town has and all of it's citizens."

"Yeah, and lot's of kids to scam!" Eddy added.

And without any warning, the sky became shrouded with thick clouds that blocked out the sun.

"Huh?" They asked curiously.

"Is that rain?" Eddy asked.

"Summer rains, you can never predict them." Double D said.

That's when all the kids: Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Nazz, Johnny and Plank appeared to see what was going on.

"Is there a storm coming?" Nazz asked.

"Sarah, I'm scared." Jimmy hold tightly at Sarah.

"I'm scared too Jimmy." Sarah comforted him.

"Plank says that someone must have been playing the rain dance!" Johnny said.

That's when a shrouded figure appeared, with two more people. They first look at them scared, but-

"HELLO, everybody!!!" The three figures reviled to be a new family that has also just moved and the thick clouds disappeared, thus making the sun come back.

"Oh, happy day! A new comer, just like me!" Double D said.

"Mamma, can Rolf go play with the children?" The boy who apparently is called Rolf, asked his mom.

"Why sure! You may befriend with the kids of the cul-de-sac." Rolf's mom said.

"Thank you!" Rolf walks up to the kids of the cul-de-sac.

"Greeting, I am Rolf, Son of a Shepherd!" Rolf greeted them. "Rolf and his family have just moved in!"

"Uh, yeah, so we noticed." Kevin said.

Here's what Rolf look like: he is a tall 9-years-old boy with blue hair, a brown shirt, green pants and red sneakers.

"So, may I ask what your names would be?" Rolf asked.

"I am Ed!"

"The name's Eddy."

"The name's Kevin."

"I'm Nazz, nice to meet you."

"Um, I'm Jimmy."

"I'm Sarah."

"I'm Johnny and this is Plank."

"My name is Eddward, but you can call me Double D. And like you, I am also a newcomer that just came before you."

"Ah, Rolf is honoured to meet you, Sock-in-Head Ed-boy!" Rolf said. "And it is also an honour to meet you all too!"

"And to you too, Rolf!" The other Kids said.

"Oh, Rolf! Help us unpack our stuff!" Rolf's dad called out.

"Oh, Yes, Rolf shall come!" Rolf said. "My apologies, but Rolf has tasks to take care of." And he leaves.

And so, all the kids returned to where they came from.

"That Rolf sure is an up right fellow, isn't he?" Double D said.

"He sure is Double D!" Ed said.

"Yeah, and just another su-, uh, I mean, another new neighbour.

Later that night…

Double D's parents have just returned and it was time to go to bed.

Double D was in his bed, and before he went to sleep, he was still thinking about his adventure with his new friends and the kids that he met. He knew he was going to like being in Peach Creek. And with that, he went to sleep.

**THE END**

A/N: R&R, please.


End file.
